Construction Truck
Yeah, I know, you need another fake. :- Construction Truck driver Tactical Analysis *'Who needs the real thing?': The Construction Truck is a customized German commercial truck refitted to serve the Confederacy. Like Dozers, once Construction Trucks have set up they can begin to construct a range of structures. *'The art of deception': Of course, the Construction Truck doesn't construct real structures; that's what the Dozer is for. Instead, the Construction Truck builds fake structures, lookalikes that can be constructed for a much smaller sum and considerably less time, and are a useful diversion. *'Explosive surprise': That's not all, because the Confederates have taken fake structures one step further. Whether laden with explosives or equipped with jammer arrays, fake structures are extremely useful when it comes to ambushes, whether by leading the Confederacy's enemies into an ambush or serving to ambush them. *'Merely a facade': Of course, fake structures aren't nearly as durable as the real thing, and quite obviously, they can't actually perform the functions of a real building. Apart from that, the Construction Truck is not exactly armed, although there have been reports of drivers of Construction Trucks resorting to running over enemy soldiers. Operational History World War II saw the Allies coming to a disturbing conclusion: wherever the Soviets concentrated resources, that area would be lost. Defensive strength, terrain, and time of year were all irrelevant to the Soviet's unwillingness to let anything in their way. This came to a head when the Allies began a massive strategic rearmament, when the Soviets could at will take out any of the many factories, transportation centers, and supply dumps needed to allow the operation to eventually push the Soviets back. The only method that planners could be sure of working was to increase the number of targets the Soviets would have to attack, and hope some of actual strategic value would be ignored. To make more targets, the Allies began constructing fake bases. To fool the Soviets, the false structures had to be convincing, and the Allies quickly became adept at such things, confusing even Allied civilians. Usually, wooden structures similar to movie sets were quickly set up and fitted with facades that were identical to standard Allied buildings. Along with these, plywood tanks or inflatable airplanes were set up around it, and reservists unsuitable for combat "manned" the base, with quick abilities to flee when the Soviets came. Other methods could even be more successful; one important rail junction was saved because General Patton "inspected" a false base on the other side of Lower Saxony. It can't be known how important these fake bases were to the Allied victory, but it is known the Soviets would have gotten farther without them. Years later, the Confederates had a similar problem. Wherever the Allies concentrated their resources, the Confederates would lose, and they came to the same solution. Entire fortresses can be constructed quickly (though not too quickly, or the Allies would catch on), mostly using civilian construction vehicles and a lot of elbow grease. The Confederates did alter their method; as the Allies were generally trickier opponents than the Soviets ever were, the Confederates often booby trap false structures. They can explode with bombs, collapse to allow hidden nests to fire at enemies, or even activate jury rigged EM White Noise generators that scramble everything in range. Time will tell how effective these methods are, but the Allies are obviously frustrated by their own methods being turned against them. Category:Units Category:Units Originating from Germany